dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Celestial Rage
Celestial Rage (シレスティアル・レージ・オブ・ザー・ゴールデン・キング, Shire sutiaru rēji obu zā gōruden kingu) or Celestial Rage of the Golden King, is a powerful sacred gear that appears in Curse of Time, wielded by Issei Hyoudou, the main protagonist. It houses the soul of King Ghidorah, the Golden King of Terror. Being a Sacred Gear, it would have been placed as a Longinus Class gear. It houses a being that survived the big bang, abet insane, but nonetheless, the soul that is housed in this Sacred Gear forced itself into another, the Boosted Gear. Because of this, the malevolent being has forced the gauntlet that used to be the Boosted Gear into something that was more useful. Summary History has been told of a soul that was not of this world, ancient humans only spoke of it as a nightmarish beast that had no love for this planet or its life. This soul had no place in the natural order that had been placed on the Earth, being that of a malevolent, cruel and sadistic beast. When it had arrived on Earth, it began its attack and razed the lands it touched. It would finally be put to a stop by the combined effort of God, Lucifer, the Dragon Kings, Albion and Ddraig to finally put an end to the destructive beast for good. However, in the years to come, the soul waited patiently before striking at the trapped Red Dragon Emperor. The battle only lasted seconds but Ddraig was forced from the shell of the Boosted Gear and to find a new host. The new soul instantly forced the Sacred Gear to change and become its new vessel before it was forced to save the host that would have been Ddraig's host. Appearance Celestial Gear takes on the basic shape of the boosted gear but it has golden scales that shine in the light instead of crimson red; the hand of the glove itself is black with bone colored armor protecting the clawed fingers. Three red gems are placed on the top of the gauntlet and represent the three heads of the dragon that resides in the gear. On the bottom of the gauntlet is the design of Ghidorahs three heads, twisting around each other and have open maws that are curled into evil grins. When in use, the gear glows with a golden light. The three gems will glow whenever Ghidorah speaks out loud. Abilities Energy Manipulation: Celestial Rage can manipulate energy, such as cosmic rays. In doing so, the user can create barriers, constructs or even regenerate lost limbs. * Energy Drain: Much like Ghidorah, the user of Celestial Rage can drain the energy and even the life force of living beings. This power, while it is a sub ability, affects all beings, as it increases the strength of the host while doing so. Ghidorah has used this power many times in the past, effectively making any deity that dared oppose him a meal to be consumed. Light Manipulation: Celestial Rage allows the user to manipulate solar rays and light, allowing for regeneration, creating shields and even fire off other forms of attacks. Gravity Manipulation: The being that is housed inside the sacred gear is not of this world, as it does not fit into the natural order of the Earth. As this stands, the user of Celestial Rage can manipulate gravity with ease and even fly. Bio-Electric Biology: Due to the physical form of Ghidorah having a electro-receptor molecular biology, the user of Celestial Rage own body changes to have this biology as well. This allows the user to be able to conduct electrical currents through their body, make water vapor heat up to extreme levels, and create localized storm systems, otherworldly tempests of thunder and lightning. However, this ability is also responsible for causing the host to have increased energy, reaction times and a taste for anything that has electricity running through it. Gravity Beams: The user can condense massive amounts of electricity or other energy into a small sphere and unless a torrent of power. These gravity beams can also be fired out of the finger tips or even the mouth of the user with enough practice and training. Regeneration: Celestial Rage allows the host's own biology to have the same regenerative powers as the being that lives inside of it. This allows the Host to even regrow their own head if it is lost in combat, though, this does mean that the host can be destroyed if the enter body is destroyed. if the body is not destroyed, then the host can regenerate back in minutes, even if it is only a small silver of a body part. Weaknesses When in the basic form, Celestial Rage drains the energy of the wielder dramatically, but that is fixed when Issei learns how to absorb cosmic and solar rays and convert them into energy that the gear uses instead of his own energy reserves. The host is also able to be corrupted by the soul of Ghidorah if they continuously listen and obey his often subtle "suggestions". However, this can be mitigated by the powers of the House of Buné. Forms Balance Breaker: ''TBA'' Juggernaut Drive: TBA __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Sacred Gears Category:Gojira126